


Morning Breath

by Vamrasa



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamrasa/pseuds/Vamrasa
Summary: You wake up after a long night of drinking. Fun times ensue.





	Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is not complete lol just a heads up.

The first thing you notice when you wake the next morning is the radiating pain behind your eyes, the tell-tale sign that you’ve drank way passed your limit. And as you all but wretch your eyes open you notice the second thing, you had somehow made it into a bed last night. Not your own, but it’s better than waking up in an empty alleyway or behind the saloon. 

The groan that scratched its way out of your throat was full of regret and misery, as you pulled yourself up to sit up. With the blanket of sleep finally lifted from your hazy mind you immediately take note of how absolutely sore you are.

What did you do last night? 

A deeper groan to your left causes you to startle, your head snapping in the direction of the sound. You find, an equally as confused, wide eyed man staring back at you. 

Mister no name then proceeded to clutch his head, turning over onto this back with a wince. “What happened.” He had a heavy accent, his words slurred and pained. 

Looking down at him you slump a bit, “Strong liquor happened.”

He let out a loud sigh. “I don’t ‘member much.” He slung an arm over his face. Without a lick of shame your eyes lazily roam his torso and arms. Well at least he had nice features. 

“S’all right I don’t remember jack shit either.” You sigh, lying back down next to the stranger. Funny enough you didn’t feel too uncomfortable with this situation. 

“I.. think I can recall seein’ you across the bar.” The man was mumbling, “You was drinkin’ like a fish in water.” 

Snorting at his comment you turn your head to him, “If I can recall you was shit faced long before I even came in.” 

He slipped his arm from his face, “Been a long week.” He was looking to the ceiling. 

“Been a long year.” You add, voice soft as you understand the hidden meaning behind his words. He hums in agreement. 

You take a deep breath, only to release it a moment later, “Well aren’t we both just some sorry bastards. Getting drunk and finding each other in that shit-hole saloon.”

“I.. I-I’m sorry miss. I should have been able to control myself.” He sounded full of shame as he spoke to you. His hands wringing at the sheets pulling them closer to his chest. 

“I think it’s fair to say we’re both to blame here, you don’t gotta apologize.” Turning your head to face his a small smile slips onto your face. “Plus I’m kinda impressed I managed to pull in someone so pretty.” 

Watching his face scrunch up at your statement was enough to get you to giggle. 

You can hear him choke on some words, before he coughed into his hand. “I’m not sure how to reply to that miss.” He put simply.

Shaking your head at him you throw the blanket off of yourself, careful to respect the mans privacy as you stand. 

You stretch your arms to the ceiling, Before you can get much further an uncomfortable shift in between your legs make you stop. The familiar feeling of a slow crawl down your thighs. “Oh my... that is... a lot.” 

You can hear him choke again as you gently spread your legs apart. A trail of his cum slowly made it’s way down your thigh. 

“-I.. I... “ he sputtered at your appearance. 

“What? Never seen a woman covered in your spend before?” You glance at him, seeing how red his face had became was a good inclination to the answer. 

“That’s-“ His voice died again. His eyes kept darting back and forth from you to the bed. He seemed really embarrassed about this. “You.. uh you should really look in the mirror” He scratched the back of his head as he looked away again. 

You moved to the mirror on shaky legs, slightly taken aback by what you see. You felt heat drop into your stomach at the sight of your reflection. 

Red and purple hickeys littered your chest and neck. Your hips had large bruises on each side. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why they were there. Gliding a finger across your hip you marvel at the mans drunken tenacity. 

“I’m real sorry, i.. I’m not usually so.-“ you can see him through the mirror, his face appearing genuinely apologetic. “-rough.”

You turn, curiously checking over your shoulder at your rear. It was red, oversensitive and still warm to the touch. 

God. 

He spanked you. 

“The only thing I’d change about last night was losing my memory of it.” You run your hand over your ass, humming softly as it still stung when touched. “Something must have gotten you really riled up.”

“It’s a shame I can’t remember what it felt like.” You say mostly to yourself. 

After one last glance at yourself you turn to the man. His mouth was slightly ajar, gapping at you. As if what you said was something out of the ordinary.

You were about to comment on his reaction but something else peaked your interest. Quirking an eyebrow, a sly smile crossing your lips. “So, is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?” Your eyes fly to the very obviously bulge in the thin sheets. 

He makes a whining noise quickly grabbing a pillow to cover himself. “T-this ain’t cuz’ of you.”

“No?” You tilt you head, feeling frisky despite the killer headache. “That’s a damn shame, here I was hoping you’d repeat what you did last night.. guess that was a different man.” 

You run your hand down your chest, “I mean I feel like I’ve had a good time, but for the life of me I can’t remember it.” 

“I must of been real bad, you did spank me. You see? My ass is all red, you’ve got such large hands I bet I was a mess by the time you had your fill.” You sigh wistfully. 

“Jesus woman.” He let out a shaky breathe, “You some kinda sex fiend or somethin’?” He shifted in the bed, you could tell he was feeling some type of way toward your bashfulness. 

“Depends on the sex.” You take a chance, stepping closer to the bed. “But I won’t force you to, tell me to stop and I will.” 

His eyes slowly slid across your body. Letting out a small chuckle he gets up, revealing to you just how very very large this man was. 

He was tall as hell too. 

“Ain’t nobody in this world can force me to do somethin’ I don’t wanna.” He stalked over to you. His height absolutely dwarfing over you. Your breath hitched as his eyes landed on yours. 

“That so?” 

He nodded, the light coming in from the cracks in the blinds hit him in all the right places, you could see just how beautiful his blue green eyes were. 

“Well..” Gently you take one of his hands in yours. Placing it on your hip, slowly dragging it up to your breast. He squeezed accordingly, his eyes never leaving yours you can see the want pouring into them. 

You put your hand on his stomach, just above his length, which pulsed when you looked at it. Your tongue peaked out just at the sight of it. His hand slowly came up to your throat, with a fast movement he gripped your jaw, forcing you to look back at him. 

“I think I’m beginnin’ to understand why I was so rough with you.” His jaw was tense as he spoke, his voice clipped and rough. 

It went straight to your sex. 

“Why?” Your hand was slowly tracing a vein on his cock as your eyes locked with his. He drew in a breathe at your touch but allowed your hand to gently graze him. 

He moved his other hand over your ass, softly petting it, before pushing you flush against his body. You let out a breath as you feel his cock throbbing against your stomach. 

His hand smoothed up your spine to reach the base of your head, weaving his fingers into your hair. With a sort of tenderness you didn’t expect he pulled your head back leaning down to speak into your ear.

“You’re a goddamn tease.” He whispered voice torn with need.

You let out an airy laugh, “Let me make it up to you then.” With little force needed from you; you push him back to the bed, guiding him to sit down.

Standing between his knees you look over him thinking of all the things you’d allow this man to do to you. You would enjoy this very much..


End file.
